1. Field
The disclosure relates to an image processing device and a display device including the image processing device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent years, a display device is widely used in various fields, such as a personal computer, a notebook computer, a mobile communication device, a high-definition television, etc. In the display device, a method of enhancing a boundary, e.g., an edge, of an object included in an image signal may be used to improve display quality of an image displayed in the display device. When the edge of the object is enhanced, a dummy data may be enhanced, and thus artifacts may occur at the edge of the object.
In the display device, a method of filtering the image signal may be used to pass a signal having a specific bandwidth to remove a noise component included in the image signal.
When noise attenuation becomes substantially high while the noise component is removed, the artifacts may be reduced at the edge of the object, but blurring may be intensified on a small size character, a fine line like hair, a boundary of a pupil, etc.